Customers often have unique needs or desires when making computer purchases and upgrades, or otherwise using computer systems. Cost, availability, and compatibility are typical considerations for the customer. The customer may be faced with a bewildering variety of choices while lacking a clear idea as to what combination of software and hardware is most suitable for his or her needs. Various solutions have been proposed, but none, thus far, have taken a thoroughly comprehensive approach that naturally extrapolates from the customer's current computer arrangement and set up with information already known and available to the computer store, computer company, and the customer computer system purchase database.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system to advise a customer of available solutions for setting up his computer system in new ways, in making a purchase of either a new computer system, and finding customized solutions for setting up the new and current computer systems to work together, or to upgrade or otherwise modify or set up a previously existing computer system, including analyzing a database of the customer's current and previous computer systems to extrapolate purchase solutions and other options, and presenting one or more available solutions to the customer.